Berry Scary
| Prev = World Wide Wabbit | Next = Seeing Red }} "Berry Scary" is the 9th episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It aired on September 24, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Plot It begins with Frankie, Coco, and Eduardo watching The Loved and the Loveless, a soap opera which foreshadows the events of the episode, and while they are watching it, Bloo stumbles across their path with a paddle ball. He discusses how he is going to break a record with Mac until Frankie shoos him into the hallway for blocking the TV. The doorbell rings and Frankie is forced to answer it, much to Frankie's dismay as she was in the middle of watching the show. Frankie tries watching the show without seeing who's at the door, until she finds that it's a pink little female imaginary friend, Berry, who's moving in with her own luggage. Because of how cute Berry looks and talks, Frankie finds her very intriguing, takes her mind off the soap opera and properly introduces her to Foster's. When Frankie and Berry start discussing over Berry not wanting to be a burden imposing others to carry her luggage, Bloo comes in and talks about how one of his favorite things to do is being a burden as he's practicing paddleball. Berry instantly falls in love with Bloo. Frankie gives Berry a tour of the house and then Berry claims she wants to sit next to Bloo, and kindly asks that Frankie lower the dinner room occupancy. Frankie helps Berry out by clearing the whole dinner room save Bloo by inviting them for a new ''The Loved and the Loveless ''episode. Berry finds a comfy chair to sit right next to Bloo and watch him eat chocolate cake for his world record. Berry then scares away a friend who tried taking away Bloo's seat with her fiery temper. Bloo doesn't care much about Berry and often gets her name wrong, and even as Bloo unknowingly praises Berry through minor complements for her Snickerdoodles and able to capture his "quiet intensity" with her camera photography, he still shows very little interest in Berry, but Berry thinks that Bloo loves her as well. When Mac arrives, Bloo wants to spend all of his time playing with Mac, and Berry starts to become envious of Mac, and then starts to separate Mac and Bloo by taking away Mac's place in helping Bloo break world records. At the end of the day, Mac tells Berry that he comes to Foster's every day, so Berry knows she will have to use a long term solution instead of a short term solution. Berry decides to tell Bloo that Mac is ruining his record breaking attempts, and Bloo eventually tells Mac that he cannot participate in the record breaking goal. Mac storms home, but later remembers that he loves Bloo because of his craftiness and his easy going character. He understands that Bloo is easily manipulated, so he goes back to try to win Bloo over. Meanwhile, Berry makes a huge rubber band ball, in which she is going to put on with Bloo to finish the record. Mac cuts the rubber band with a pair of scissors and tells Berry that she, in fact, was the one who doesn't belong. Mac and Bloo put on the final rubber band, with a spare that Mac brought, and they trap Berry on the side of the rubber band ball. Berry throws a tantrum and calls out Bloo as a traitor who is supposed to love her and be with her. Bloo refutes he loves her, and calls her Heather. Berry snaps and screams her name is Berry over and over at Bloo. The ball becomes unstable and she rolls out of the house screaming. Mac and Bloo make up, but Bloo ends up forgetting that the whole thing ever occurred. Later when they are watching the news, Berry ends up breaking another world record for traveling the furthest while being stuck on the rubber ball, at which Bloo and Mac get really upset (although Bloo completley forgot they even made the rubber band ball, asking why he and Mac didn't think of that idea, to Mac's annoyance). Trivia * This is Terrence's second appearance. * List of World Records Mac, Bloo and Berry Attempted: ** Most paddle ball hits ** Most chocolate cake eaten in one sitting ** Most ice cream eaten ** Longest time of breath held underwater ** Largest pizza baked ** World's largest rubber band ball * '''Goof: '''When Bloo is eating at the dinner room, he starts off with chocolate cake, but then it switches to him having pie, then back to chocolate cake. Quotes Mac- I can't believe she got away with that. Bloo- Are you kidding, we could have broken that record. Bloo- "Oh yeah, he's the best, Jerry, the best." A reference to lines often spoken by Kenny Bania in the show Seinfeld, typically along the lines of "It's the best, Jerry, the best!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Terrence